Audio video display devices (AVDD) such as so-called “smart” TVs that are Internet-enabled typically provide for the creation of multiple user accounts. A user can sign into his account to configure the AVDD with the user's profile settings as associated with the user's account.
As understood herein, the level of analysis to identify a person for content security purposes should require a relatively high threshold of accuracy. However, identity-based viewing presently is not as widely used as controlling a TV using voice commands or face capture and has not recognized that security identification requires a relatively high threshold of accuracy.